


A Shy Kiss

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Askfic Kiss Meme [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Miranda deserves more love, OT3, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, and she love her two boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda had often imagined how Thomas and Flint's first kiss would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shy Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "AskFic Kiss Meme"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/145625393407/askfic-kiss-meme) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "10) Flint/Hamilton" : 10 is “ A shy kiss ”  
> Thank you! I decided to make it OT3 because Miranda. 
> 
> I don't own the Black Sails, make no money here.  
> Enjoy!

From the moment she had understood that her husband loved James McGraw to the moment when they both gave in to their hearts’ desires, Miranda had imagined many different encounters between the two boys of her heart.

She had imagined them naked, two heated bodies sliding against one another. She had imagined declarations of love. She had pictured passion and desperation, hunger. She knew how deep their love ran, yet nothing could have prepared her for the simple, shy kiss that Thomas and James shared in front of the table. It was so perfect, that she forgot everything she had imagined. They were perfect together, two precious pieces of a puzzle that she would protect at all cost, only to watch them… until James’s sweet bashfulness would give way, and then she would finally step between them to share a not so shy kiss that would lead to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos or comments for this OT3!


End file.
